1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microtome. More particularly, it relates to a microtome suitable for the manufacture of an extra-thin section for an electron microscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
When observing a fine form of a sample using a transmission type electron microscope (TEM), it is the common practice to use the extra-thin section method as a standard technique for the manufacture of the sample.
In order to observe the form of a sample, such as a tissue specimen or a metallic thin piece as a transmission image with the use of a TEM, an electron beam should transmit through the sample. For this purpose, it is necessary to manufacture the sample into an extra-thin section having a thickness within a range of 50 to 100 nm.
One mechanism for finely feeding a sample include mechanically feed based on a combination of a screw, lever and the like. Another method of thermal expansion feed utilizing thermal expansion by an electric lamp or the like.
A thin section cut from a sample should, as described above, preferably have a thickness on the order of a micron or less. During cutting, the micro-feeding accuracy of the sample holder is an important factor. A vibration-free environment is a required prerequisite.
A drawback of the above-mentioned conventional examples is that they do not provide such a vibration-free environment, and are thus not as accurate as possible.